


Tea and wine

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Series: Supernatural and good omens crossover [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel visits one of his elder brother's, who has been on earth for quite a while, to ask for advice over a cup of...something.</p><p>(Edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and wine

**Author's Note:**

> No need to read the book or watch the show in order to undertand.
> 
> Is not related to the other fic of the same series, escept for the fact that it belongs to the same headcanon of mine.

The book shop was silent, just as the owner liked it.  
Aziraphale didn’t hear the door opening, nor the bell on top of it, just a rumor semejant to that of a flutter of wings.

He rose his gaze to the side, into the shop, where one of his lower sibilings had just landed.

"Hello, brother" saluted the newcomer.  
"Castiel" responded Aziraphale, in a surprised, yet calm tone "what brings you here?"

His brother was using a vessel. It suited him, though Aziraphale felt bad for the poor man and his family. Also, he could not help but wonder how would he look like in a body of his own.  
He convinced the other to sit down and try some tea with him.

"it is relaxing" he said. Somehow, it looked like the other needed it.

Castiel spent a long time killing time, dancing arround whatever it was he wanted to say. Aziraphale had been on earth far too long not to understand his limited expresions and dificulty of word. He had no problem with long chats, but just for the ocasion he miracled the tea into wine, and told his brother this would work even better than the previous.

It did. Castiel looked just a tiny bit more human after every glass. But, would this be enough to find the courage to tell?

"So" Aziraphale was making the wine in his glass swirl "you where sent here to watch over a human. How is he?"

"I…um…great. Just…just fine"

Aziraphale considered that the wine had been maybe too much. 

"How abouth your time on earth? Pleasant?"  
"oh no! It was…confusing, chaotic"  
"ah, but that’s the point! You’ll get used to it"  
"how could i!? here things are calmer, but in america…well, it is war! Demons and angels on the street, fighting and abusing of humans among other monsters… actual humans geting involved…!"  
"well, at least they have you. Don’t they?"  
"but what can i do? i…i…"

Castiel made a sad, desperated face, quite uncommon on his vessel

"I fell in love with a human!" he spit out.

Aziraphale stoped breathing, and opened his eyes more than his half-glassed lents.

"what?"  
"I fell in love with him. with a human! I…I disobeyed orders from above, to protect him…"  
"bu-but how?"  
"I don’t know! I didn’t notice until it was too late! I can’t help it now! So many things have happened…"

Aziraphale still couldn’t breathe. He was trying to think. It didn’t work either…

"so what can i do? Tell me"  
"uh?"  
"I came to you for help. What do you suggest, you who have been here for so long, and have a higer place in the plan?"  
" …" (still couldn’t breathe)  
"please!"

Aziraphale knew one thing out of experience: sometimes, when it seems dificult to breathe, wine can help instead. So he drank.  
And that helped. He finally found the right words.

"I don’t know"  
"…what?"  
"I don’t know what to do"

And then, as his brother was giving him such a hearthbroken expresionless expresion, he added:

"…I’m in love with a demon"

Castiel’s expresionless left confusion to enter into panic.  
Aziraphale managed a sad smile.

"don’t tell anyone"


End file.
